


Boys do it Best

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Inexperience, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the Glee Live tour and Chris and Darren are drunk in a club. Darren thinks girls must give better blowjobs than boys, which leaves Chris to demonstrate just how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys do it Best

The club is loud. Too loud, music thumping in their ears and sweaty bodies grinding up against each other. Thankfully, the VIP area has several booths reserved for the glee cast so that’s where Chris, Darren, Mark, Naya and Lea have ended up.

‘Hey, Darren!’ Mark shouts over the music, anxious to be heard. ‘You ever been sucked off?’

‘Yeah?’ Darren replies in a well, duh, kind of way because seriously? Of course he has, he’s hardly a virgin.

‘No, no,’ Mark slurs, drink making him dizzy. ‘From another guy?’

Oh.

Darren shakes his head, smiling shyly and returning to sipping his drink. Beside him Chris chortles.

‘You should try it!’ Chris drawls, placing a heavy hand on darren’s shoulder. ‘Guys…guys are so much better, D. I swear.’

‘Shouldn’t you be in bed?’

It’s Darren’s desperate attempt to change the subject, but th Chris is having none of it.

‘That’s not what you said when you bought me all those shots.’

Lea snorts at that, yelling that Darren’s like Chris’ sugar daddy which just makes him turn bright red.

‘Leave me alone, okay?’ he laughs. He’s slightly flustered and wow, Chris is looking exceptionally hot tonight and wow, Darren’s drunk.

‘Do guys really do it better?’ he can’t help but ask, looking up at Chris.

‘Oh hon,’ Chris smiles. ‘You have no idea.’

‘But girls are like…softer. More gentle, right?’

‘Are you saying girls blow better than me?’

Darren shrugs, liking where this game is going.

‘SHOW HIM, COLFER!’ Naya yells, clapping her hands as Chris rolls up his sleeves.

‘You really think so?’ Chris frowns, shaking his head. Boy, was Darren about to be proved wrong.

‘I guess,’ Darren smiles, taking another sip of his vodka.

Wait, something was stroking his thigh.

He looks down to see Chris’ hand resting on his leg, Chris gently moving it back and forth.

‘Am I going to have to prove you wrong?’

Chris giggles at that, losing his balance and falling on Darren, now lying in his lap.

‘Okay.’

Wow, Chris was not expecting that.

‘Here?’

Darren looks around. Chris wanted to suck him off here, in public? But then again, everyone’s leaving them alone and Darren’s way to drunk to care. By the looks of things, so is Chris.

Before Darren’s alcohol- soaked brain can process what’s going on, Chris has sunk down on to his knees, now on the floor and fumbling at Darren’s pants.

Darren doesn’t know why he’s doing this, but yep, he’s undoing his belt for Chris and suddenly both his pants and underwear are down to his knees and Chris is staring at his cock in awe.

‘Fuck.’

It’s all Chris says so Darren decides to take it as a compliment.

Naya and Lea both scream behind Chris whilst Mark whips out his phone and god, he was recording. Deciding there’s nothing he can do at this point to stop it, Darren closes his eyes and leans back.

He’s got hard embarrassingly quickly, and can feel Chris’ hand stroke his cock, getting him to his full hardness.

Wow, okay darren thinks, because fuck, that’s a mouth.

Chris spends a while just sucking at the head of Darren’s cock, enjoying the taste of pre cum already oozing out of the slit. Darren’s thicker than he expected and Chris knows his jaws gonna ache taking all of Darren in but hell, Chris would enjoy it.

Pulling off for a second to kiss the swollen head, Chris takes a grip on the base of Darren’s cock before sliding his head down as far as possible, taking as much of Darren in as he can.

Darren moans as Chris begins to suck him off and yes, boys do this so much better than girls. Usually Darren’s hook ups would make disgusted faces as they sucked him off but when Darren opens his, he just sees Chris staring back at him with a look of pure sex in his eyes.

Chris begins bobbing his head up and down, faster now, and jerking off what he can’t take in with his mouth. His lips are stretched wide open, pink against Darren’s flushed dark skin. Chris can feel himself grow hard in his pants, heat coiling in his belly as Darren starts moaning obscenely. Chris can feel the coarse dark hair of Darren’s trimmed pubes and god, it turned him on.

‘Fuck into me,’ he gasps, pulling off for a second. ‘Come on, fuck my mouth.’

Darren’s lost all self respect and does so, bucking his hips up into Chris who gladly takes him in. Somewhere, Lea makes a disgusted noise and wanders off, leaving Naya to continue watching whilst Mark keeps on filming. The next morning would be a pile of regrets.

Neither of the boys care though, Chris continuing to suck Darren off and Darren happily moving his hips with Chris’ rhythm. Getting used to it, his hand finds Chris’ head and he tugs on the thick hair there, encouraging Chris to go deeper and as fast as he can. Darren knows he’s sweating, hair sticking to his forehead but he couldn’t give a fuck, not when every move Chris makes causes electricity to shiver up his spine and his toes curl in their shoes.

Chris starts stopping just sucking to pay attention to the swollen vein on the underside of Darren’s cock, licking it from the top to the bottom. Chris ends up with his face in Darren’s balls and starts sucking on them too, alternating sucks with gentle hickeys, feeling Darren squirm underneath him.

‘Chris,’ Darren cries and it doesn’t take a genius to know what he means. Smirking at how fucking desperate Darren sounds, Chris returns to sucking him off.

Darren comes in Chris’ mouth, his balls drawing up tight to his body as his cock spurts hot streaks of cum down Chris’ throat. Darren’s embarrassingly loud as he comes, screaming out Chris’ name and making Naya raise her eyebrows before deciding she can’t take any more, getting up to go join Lea on the dance floor.

When he’s too sensitive, Darren pushes Chris away, Chris pulling off and licking his lips.

Before Darren can say a word, Chris grabs his glass of vodka and god-knows-what-else, spitting the mess of cum into it.

‘Drink,’ he smiles, pushing the glass to Darren’s lips.

Darren automatically swallows it. He realises he’s never tasted a dude’s cum before, let alone his own.

Jesus, that might take a bit of getting used to.

Laughing at how disgusted Darren looks, Chris pulls him up out of his seat. Chris still has a boner and wants rid of it.

‘Come on,’ he beckons, walking Darren to the toilets. ‘Gonna teach you to take care of me.’

They walk off, leaving behind a very confused Mark with a ton of footage on his phone. Now, just what if the internet got hold of it?


End file.
